When the temperature of a secondary battery drops, the output thereof may be reduced. To address this, there are techniques for heating the secondary battery in order to suppress the reduced output of the secondary battery. When an assembled battery is formed by using a plurality of secondary batteries, the whole assembled battery is heated.